1. Field
The present methods and systems relate to data caching techniques, and more particularly to similarity-based delta compression caching techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Similarity detection algorithms, particularly those employed for use in a cache management system may experience false positive detections, such as two blocks may be detected to have high degree of similarity but the delta between the two turns out to be larger than a compression threshold value. Such false positive detection takes in the range of 30 to 100 microseconds, which is essentially wasted computation time. Furthermore, similarity detection algorithms are a frequently used component of similarity-based cache management techniques because they may be invoked on each cache miss, scanning operation, and on write I/Os. Therefore, it may be highly valuable for similarity detection algorithms to have high performance and highly accurate results.